


just for a minute, come by!

by chlodine



Series: from tumblr [14]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, i should be tagging all my fics w that actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine
Summary: "I'll drag you out and carry you around if I have to.""Don't threaten me with a good time," Chloe huffs.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Series: from tumblr [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105329
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	just for a minute, come by!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnCat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnCat1/gifts).



> [og](https://nadiineross.tumblr.com/post/631340609084506112/chlodine-banterrrrrrrrrrrr-head-empty-no-plot) and as i said there, head empty no plots
> 
> ALSO this is dedicated to AutumnCat who might not have an ao3 & might not read this, idk rly, im not fishing for comments from u i promise sdkjfhsdkfh i was just thinking of ur comment and it had me shaping up and slamming this out in my notes app
> 
> title from: for a minute - wizthemc

The moment Nadine sits down, Chloe's leaning in and curling into her. Nadine makes a disgruntled noise.

"Watch it," she murmurs, moving her left arm away. She's brought with her an ice cream cone.

Chloe snorts at the sight of it, warm breath fanning against the side of Nadine's neck. Just looking at it makes her teeth ache. "It's freezing cold, love."

"Ja, it is," Nadine agrees, licking a stripe into her globe of ice cream. "For the weak, so I can't relate."

Chloe's arm, nestled in the space between Nadine's side and the crook of her own arm, is in the optimal position for an elbowing. Nadine squirms away, shooting a scathing look down at Chloe. But she gives the ruse up reasonably quickly, eye roll punctuated by the faint uptick of her lips. Chloe smiles back as Nadine settles back into her side.

"I'm supporting local businesses. It's ethical."

"Mhm." Chloe pats the top of Nadine's thigh. "I'm sure Nestlé appreciates the support."

Nadine's lips twitch, itching to stretch into the wide grin Chloe adores so much, though she manages to school it into a pout. "The soft-serve machine was broken. It was either a Drumstick or an entire carton of Dreyer's chocolate chip."

"Carton? You didn't think to share?"

"Nope," Nadine says and then she licks up a running streak of ice cream with a very pointed and, frankly, excessively long noise of contentment.

Chloe scoffs but turns her gaze away anyway, towards the empty building on the other side of the street.

It's flat and ugly, only because it is so painfully bland looking. A relic of a colonial past. Granted, this relic had definitely seen multiple renovations since its establishment. The paint is recent; a tasteful off-white, textured by the brick beneath it. The front is ribbed with architectural structures that Chloe cannot be bothered to appreciate outside of acknowledging that it would make a good foothold for when they break in later. Every other surface of the building is expansive, bare white brick. The vacant office space inside appears to be as bland as the exterior.

Nobody's around, seeing as it's an early Sunday morning. The sunrise reaches tentatively past the haze clumping on the horizon. Ordinarily, Chloe would be sleeping right now. If she wanted to and if she tried hard enough, she could _still_ fall asleep right now.

Her breath comes out in a visible puff. She pokes an accusing finger into the lapel of Nadine's jacket. "You dragged us out here to 'scout', and I have yet to hear a single productive observation from you."

There's a suspicious lack of response. When Chloe looks up, cheek nestled comfortably on Nadine's leather padded shoulder, she sees her girlfriend happily decimating her cone.

She can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes her. "What happened to keeping a balanced diet?" Chloe asks, coy. "And isn't breakfast the most important meal of the day? You're wasting it on ice cream."

Nadine tongues at her lower lip, eyebrow quirked up as she does it. Chloe is suddenly aware of how sweet a kiss it would be if she were to steal one right now. 

"Fruits are acceptable breakfast foods," Nadine says, tilting her ice cream at Chloe as if to emphasize her point. Or, perhaps, to show Chloe how strawberry-like her strawberry ice cream really is. Or both. 

The cone sways dangerously close to Chloe's face. She sneers at it even as Nadine straightens it before she accidentally dumps ice cream into her own lap. "Put it that close to me again, and you might not have any breakfast left."

Nadine narrows her eyes at Chloe, taking a big, resentful bite of her ice cream. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

They stare at each other. An impromptu staring contest. One that Nadine only wins because Chloe's facing downwind and suffering for it. She blinks the sting away and scowls, settling her head back in the crook of Nadine's neck. 

Nadine doesn't gloat, but Chloe knows she's dying to. She prods Nadine with her elbow. "Don't be sportsmanly. It's unbecoming."

"Hm, no," comes the smooth reply. "And when you're done trying to bait me into bickering with you, I have several things to go over with you before tonight."

She has put on a false air of dignity, chin out and chest inflated. It's her eyes that give her away, so focused on the details of Chloe's face, intent on seeing her laugh. Nadine struggles, sometimes, with verbalizing her feelings, which works out because Chloe isn't much better—and, because of that, what a pair they make! They are both women of action, preferring to show when words fail. Chloe has gotten so good at figuring out what Nadine means to say or do without having to hear a single word of explanation. A worthy subject of study, in Chloe's humble opinion. It does feel so good to be loved by Nadine and to love her in return. And _blast it all_ — 

Giving in to impulse, Chloe reaches up to cup Nadine's cheek and drags her down for a kiss. It's sticky and sweet, and cold, too, and Nadine kisses back without hesitation. Chloe tilts her head, sighing into the soft familiarity of it, and then pulls away with a satisfied smack of her lips. Nadine just smiles serenely and takes another bite out of her cone.

Burrowing back into the warmth of Nadine's side, Chloe licks her lips and makes an approving sound at the flavour. 

"What do you think of the taste? The mouthfeel?" Nadine asks, trying still to be serious even as Chloe snorts inelegantly. She gives up, breaking into a grin. "Can't say I don't share anymore, eh?"

"Well, I hardly got a taste of it," Chloe huffs. "And I'm not sure why exactly, but I have the weirdest feeling that strawberry ice cream doesn't count as real fruit and that it lacks in nutritional value. I'll let it slide, though. It's cheat day, after all."

"Thanks very much for your approval," Nadine says graciously. 

Nadine's always been good about letting Chloe get away with hypocritical comments—Chloe treats her body well and prides herself on it. Nadine definitely appreciates her efforts, much in the same way Chloe appreciates Nadine's efforts. Besides, they have the same cheat day; once a fortnight, reserved for gorging themselves on pizza.

Chloe eyes the cone with interest, murmurs: "You're welcome."

"I'd offer you more," Nadine says, licking her ice cream, "but I don't want to."

Chloe harrumphs and noses at Nadine's neck, under the cut of her jaw. "Greedy girl. I'd try to steal it from you if I knew you wouldn't immediately crush the entire thing just to spite me."

Nadine confirms the notion with a hum, and then she laughs, and Chloe feels the warmth of the sound settle into her very bones. She inches closer, halfway shoving herself onto Nadine's lap.

Again, Nadine moves her arm away to accommodate Chloe. Probably also to prevent Chloe from attempting a swipe at her ice cream. It works because Chloe is far too comfortable to bother reaching farther out for the cone. The sound she makes, almost a purr, not unlike a pleased cat, would embarrass her if she weren't alone with Nadine. If only Nate could see her now.

"Where did all your fight go?" Nadine muses, draping her arm around Chloe, where before it gripped at the back of the bench. Chloe digs her elbow into Nadine's ribs again. Nadine makes a huffing sound that twists into a laugh at the end. "Will you stop that?"

"Will you make me?" Chloe mumbles into Nadine's chest, somehow managing to sound challenging despite that.

"Hm," says Nadine thoughtfully and with a slant to her head. "Will you ever stop compensating for the fact that you're older than me by acting as if you were twelve?"

" _Ouch_ ," Chloe says after a bark of disbelieving laughter. "You would think a girl would be glad to bag an experienced older woman with a bunch of expensive cars."

Nadine shrugs. "At least you know I'm with you for the cars. I was wondering how I should break it to you."

"Yes, well, thanks for considering my feelings." 

With great effort, Chloe lifts her head off Nadine's shoulder to look at her face. At the wry amusement she hides behind her ice cream cone. For the second time, Chloe fights the urge to drag Nadine back home to bed for a good snog and more. 

Instead, she sneaks a hand under Nadine's leather jacket and balls the fabric of her shirt up so she can tug at it. Chloe smiles guilelessly when Nadine looks down at her in question. A lacklustre make out on a rickety bench in some backwater town will just have to do.

Nadine snorts at Chloe's faux innocence and pops the last of her ice cream into her mouth. She leans over a bit and wipes her crumbs off her fingers on top of Chloe's jeans. In retaliation, Chloe gives her calf a little kick.

"Come here, _bokkie_ ," Nadine says, knowing and with a too-smug smile. Her fingers grab at Chloe's chin, lifting her face up.

"Asshole," she mutters affectionately, into the broad curve of Nadine's lips.

Nadine's response to that is a small amount of tongue. Nothing too heated. A perfectly acceptable amount, Chloe thinks, for an early morning stakeout. Touch is one of Chloe's chief love languages, and Nadine is fluent. So attuned, Nadine is, Chloe can't help but marvel at her. Internally, of course, lest Nadine gets a big head about it.

They kiss for a few more indulgent moments. Briefly, after they've parted, they stay huddled forehead-to-forehead. The space between them is warm and smells like the sweetness of Nadine's ice cream, and Chloe almost chases back in for another kiss. But Nadine smiles and rubs a thumb on her cheek, and turns back to the building.

"Wanna hear my productive observations?"

With a put-upon sigh and a roll of her eyes, Chloe says, "I guess."

Nadine pinches at Chloe's hip. "Okay, I won't tell you then."

"Don't."

"I said, I won't."

"Good."

"Ja, good."

"Great, while you're busy _not_ doing things, remember: don't wake me up before eleven again."

"No. You're getting up when I say so."

"I won't come willingly," Chloe hisses, but the effect is lost somewhere in the cotton of Nadine's shirt.

Nadine shrugs again, smiling lazily. "That's okay, I'll drag you out and carry you around if I have to."

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Chloe huffs. Then, Chloe butts her head into Nadine's chest and falls silent. Eyes closed, she rests almost entirely on Nadine's body. 

Nadine cards her hand into Chloe's hair. "You're asleep, aren't you?"

"Yes," Chloe mumbles, "It's safe to spill all your secrets now."

"I think my girlfriend's annoying," she whispers.

Chloe doesn't react. Nadine peers at her and waits a second. Still nothing.

"Love her, though." Nadine combs her hand slowly, fondly, through Chloe's hair. "I guess."

Chloe's fist tightens around her shirt for a second before it loosens. 

Nadine stares down at her: the subtlest smile on her lips, skin flushed just so in the chill, the proud jut of her nose partially buried in Nadine's jacket. It's as if, at this moment, Chloe is more _real_ than she usually is—more tangible than anything else on Earth. But Nadine always thinks that and always touches Chloe with something akin to reverence. And, always, she feels like she is touched, treasured, in kind.

And above them, the clouds have been congregating. They've only become angrier as the day slogs on into morning proper, although snow has yet to fall. Nadine sighs and looks up at the sky, willing it not to start now. Willing it to keep their little bubble up for an instant longer. 

The sky rumbles dully and gives nothing more; an acquiescence.

**Author's Note:**

> i find that sometimes when i say "the fandom is dead" ppl comment more to reassure me its not but 1. it kinda is and 2. ive accepted it, its ok, im ok w/ it and so 3. i don't mean to guilt anybody into commenting LOL like ofc it makes me feel good when i get comments but i can make do if it just makes ppl feel somewhat better during these last few shitty months of this shitty year, nobody has the fkn energy to do anything including me like im so bad at replying to comments lmao
> 
> anyway wont insult u all with promises to write more as i have yet to follow thru on prior promises made but i will try my best regardless :)


End file.
